<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boxing au by shynonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195972">Boxing au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynonymous/pseuds/shynonymous'>shynonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynonymous/pseuds/shynonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boxers abstain before fights so they'll have energy. Erwin is the undefeated champion and Levi does his part to keep it that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boxing au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't know what to title it so I just put the au. *shrug shrug*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erwin, tired and sweaty, looked down with blurred vision as the man held his wrist. It was a quick decision and every knew it was coming but there was a procedure and tradition. His name was called and the referee raised his arm above his head by the wrist.</p>
<p>“Erwin Smith is named the champion,” he could hear over the speaker but it got drowned out over the sounds of cheering.</p>
<p>He was quickly surrounded by reporters and colleagues and was being bombarded by questions. Everyone was speaking at once and his swollen eyes couldn’t see who was speaking.</p>
<p>“How does it feel to be the undefeated champion?” He heard.</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>From somewhere in the crowd he heard another reporter ask, “How do you do it?”</p>
<p>“I have a great coach. Coach Pixis is the best, he taught me a lot. And I have a great partner by my side. He always helps and supports me,” Erwin answered.</p>
<p>“Partner?” A seemingly distant reporter asks. “Are you referring to your husband, Levi?”</p>
<p>Erwin smiled, his lip busted and eyes slightly aching. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Just then Levi made the way through the crowd. Even though he was the winner’s spouse, everyone else had clamored to Erwin and, in Levi’s smaller stature yet muscular physique, he pushed his way through to get to Erwin. When he finally reached Erwin’s side, reporter’s began to shout a deluge of questions at him.</p>
<p>“Levi, how do you feel after the win?” He heard from somewhere in the crowd.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of him and happy that he’s ok physically.” He turned to look at Erwin’s bruised and bloodied face then added, “Sort of.”</p>
<p>The reporters nearby laughed before another question was yelled out. “Levi! Levi! You’re always wearing that trench coat, is it for superstition?”</p>
<p>Both Erwin and Levi smiled broadly. “I don’t know if it’s superstition,” Levi answered, “but we do have a routine.”</p>
<p>A reporter in front of Levi asked the next question. “Erwin says you’re his support and help, can you explain in what way?”</p>
<p>Levi smiled again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*flashback to the previous night*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Levi, my fight is tomorrow,” Erwin said as he entered their bedroom. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I know, I know,” Levi returned. “No sex before a fight. We’ve been together long enough for me to remember.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Levi,” Erwin repeated. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “If you want it just ask.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Levi,” Erwin repeated again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What are you, a parrot?” Levi said, teasing the man. “Go sit in the chair. You know what to do.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Erwin went to the chair at the end of their bed. He sat as instructed and wrapped his arms behind him and around the back of the seat. Levi went behind him and tied his wrists together with a piece of silk fabric. He yanked it tight. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You don’t have to be so rough,” Erwin said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Levi went to his ear and with a whisper responded, “But you like it rough.” He could see over Erwin’s shoulder that his bulge was more prominent. “Now, just watch me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Levi crawled over the bed to where he could be on full display for the other to see. Erwin saw Levi was already naked, having undressed when he tied him up. It was a pleasant surprise. Levi ran his hands over his body, caressing it slowly. He lowered them slowly to his penis and began to stroke. He looked at Erwin, his eyes wide and scanning Levi’s body before focusing on hands wrapped around the hardened phallus. Levi took his time stroking and when he could see Erwin was hard and breathing just as heavily as himself, he reached over to the side table and pulled out a special toy. He proceeded to lubricate it and himself seductively then played by himself as Erwin watched. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> *the next day before the fight* </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The coach had just finished wrapping Erwin’s hands with gauze as the fight was going to begin soon when there was a knock at the locker room door. An assistant opened it and allowed Levi entrance, who went straight to Erwin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “How are you feeling?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Good.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Levi didn’t take his eyes from Erwin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “We have ten minutes,” Coach Pixis declared. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Erwin nodded. “Can you give us a few minutes?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Everyone out,” Coach Pixis directed. Before leaving himself, he warned, “No hanky panky.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Erwin couldn’t stop the grin the words created. "Never, coach.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> When the coach left them, Erwin said, “I have to go out soon.” He didn't seem nervous but he sighed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I know.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Levi reached into one of the trench coat pockets taking out his phone. After pressing the screen a few times, he turned the screen toward Erwin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Erwin smiled. “It’s red this time.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Levi moved through the gallery showing the different pictures of him posing in lingerie. When he got to the last one, he returned the phone to the pocket and undid the belt tie of the trench coat allowing it to fall open, revealing the deep red lingerie he had been wearing in the pictures. Erwin’s smile widened and there was a gleam in his eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Do you like it?” Levi asked. Erwin nodded. “Do you want me?” Erwin nodded again, still staring at Levi’s lace covered body. Levi, with his voice sultry and seductive, instructed, “Then go out there and pound that guy as hard as you want to pound into this ass.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They heard the doorknob turn and Levi quickly covered up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You ready?” Coach Pixis asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Erwin swallowed hard, his look now serious, and nodded. As he was being ushered out to the boxing ring, Erwin looked at Levi one last time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’ll be at the sideline,” Levi assured him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Erwin gave him a wink then went out. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ***</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I make sure he’s not just physically ready for a fight but also mentally,” Levi answered the question. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, I need to get the champion some medical attention and rest.”</p>
<p>Erwin and Levi left the ring hand in hand ignoring cameras, reporters, and fans still shouting questions and Erwin's name.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>